1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a curable composition and more particularly to a curable composition comprising a bisphenol compound or phenol resin as a curable component.
2. Description of Related Art
It is known that cyclic ether compounds of 3-membered or 4-membered ring have an unbalanced electric charge distribution owing to ring distortion energy or strong electron attractiveness of endocyclic oxygen atom and thus show a high reactivity. Above all, epoxy compounds of three-membered ring ether structure easily react with various nucleophilic reagents or electrophilic reagents and thus are widely used in organic synthesis reactions. On the other hand, it is also known that oxetane compounds, i.e. cyclic ether compounds of 4-membered ring, can easily undergo ring-opening polymerization by Lewis acids, etc. as an initiator to give polyethers of high molecular weight, but addition reaction, etc. using oxetane compounds have not been reported so far.